


睡在誰的床

by whi_offon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon
Summary: **AU**OOC**CP:朴再興/金元弼**只是單篇
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 5





	睡在誰的床

很多人常問，朴再興到底經歷過什麼感情創傷，才會寫出那麼讓人痛的歌詞。

這樣讓人心痛的朴再興，此時不是窩在那連粉絲都相當眼熟的紅色躺椅上，而是攤開四肢在金元弼屋內的大床上，美其名是說反正金元弼也總是只睡一邊太浪費，所以三不五時就參觀這最大間的房間，也順便躺躺在床上印下這巨大身軀的痕跡。

這時金元弼剛洗好澡，穿著短褲還帶著些微熱氣，看到朴再興出現在自己房間已經習以為常，擦著頭髮沒有多說什麼，直接把自己投入到對方還握著手機刷sns的懷抱中。

「幹嘛幹嘛，在看手機呢。」朴再興雖然是說著類似抱怨的語句，沙啞的獨特嗓音一直是金元弼很喜歡的聲線，此時的表達卻比較像是撒嬌。

金元弼這個念頭乎閃而過，心中又覺得更加柔軟了幾分。  
反常的沒有多說什麼刻意可愛的話，就是讓自己整個窩在朴再興的肩頭，湊近脖子給了一個bobo。

朴再興覺得自己快要分裂了，明明理智上嫌棄得要命，卻還是控制不了自己情感上對金元弼的skinship的喜愛，尤其是被他嫌棄多年的bobo。  
他也知道自己晃到金元弼房間的目的，就是為了這柔軟觸感，再次耽溺其中。

他輕輕推開了他，對方順勢翻了個身調整姿勢，頭靠在朴再興略顯單薄的胸肩上，「呀這是租金啦，我的床的租金。」

於是心中那份微妙的彆扭又有了解脫一般的安慰，朴再興哼哼了兩句沒再說話，繼續拿起手機，神遊天外。

金元弼真的太懂朴再興了。  
他就像走在黑暗的路上，不知前方後面，然後遠遠能望見的一盞溫煦的燈光立在旁邊，讓人試圖想要從中獲取那如溫火的溫暖。

朴再興得到它了，但是還沒得到他。

他只是在模糊的認知當中，看著現在正在旁邊因為嚴重自然捲而亂翹的蓬鬆腦袋，想著Chronos must die.

他很喜歡現在。  
哪怕有一天他可能會走向burn with a smile.


End file.
